nickelodeonproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of The Naked Brothers Band Characters
This is the List of Characters for The Naked Brothers Band Here you will see all the casts information of each casts. Please enjoy..... Casts Nat Nat Wolff starred as himself, and was the lead singer-songwriter and keyboardist for the band. Nicknamed "The Girl Magnet", he switched to guitar for songs such as "Taxi Cab" and "Curious". His crush on the band's bassist Rosalina, inspired his love songs. In the second season, Nat and Rosalina went to the prom together, then on a double date, and in the finale TV movie of the season called Polar Bears, Nat and Rosalina finally became a couple. However, in season three their relationship faced many complications when Rosalina went on a six month around-the-world boat cruise. Nat's Share Tv Profile Alex Alex Wolff starred as himself, and was the drummer for the band. He switched to keyboards for songs, "Changing" and "Why", which he sang and composed. He also wrote and sang other songs, such as "I Could Be", "Alien Clones", and "Three is Enough". In the show, he is in love with Jesse and considers her to be his girlfriend, but Jesse calls him, "my little boyfriend" and Alex always disapproves of her dating other men including the Timmerman Brothers. Alex's Share Tv Profile Rosalina Allie DiMeco starred as Rosalina, and was the former bassist for the band, and then played guitar with Qaasim. She is Nat's love interest and the inspiration for many of Nat's songs such as "Girl of My Dreams" and "Beautiful Eyes". In the Sidekicks movie, Nat and Rosalina go to the prom together, and in the episode Three is Enough, they go on a double date with Cooper and Miss Scoggins. Rosalina and Nat finally get together as a couple in the movie Polar Bears. In the third season, Rosalina wins a violin competition and subsequently leaves for a sixth month cruise around the world which sometimes creates problems in her relationship with Nat. In fact, when she returns from her cruise, she breaks up with Nat and quits the band after a heated fight. The band then conducted a national competition to replace Rosalina, and they choose a new bass player, Kristina. Just as the new band begin to get along, Rosalina asks to rejoin the band, so she is kept in the band as second guitarist. Rosalina's Share Tv Profile Dad (aka Michael Wolff) Michael Wolff starred as Dad (also known as "Mr. Wolff" or "Sonny"). Mr. Wolff is Nat and Alex's dorky accordion player dad, who always embarrasses his sons; for example, he sometimes tries to appear in the band's music videos. He has performed at the Hoboken Rathskeller restaurant. He was dating a woman named Betty, but she later dumps him for his twin brother Miles. Dad's Share Tv Profile Thomas Thomas Batuello starred as himself, and was the cellist for the band. In the show, Thomas is a prankster with David. In the first season, he and David claimed not to like girls, but in the second season's episode of Cleveland, he became jealous of how Nat attracts all the girls. In the first season, he would often tease Nat and Rosalina about their crush. After Rosalina left for her six month cruise around the world in the third season, Thomas became the band's temporary bassist. Thomas's Share Tv Profile David David Levi starred as himself, and was the keyboardist for the band and often joins in on Thomas's pranks. He also has a dog named E.T. David's Share Tv Profile Qaasim Qaasim Middleton starred as himself, and was the guitarist for the band. In the show, he is known for being very intelligent and a good flirter with girls. Qaasim's Share Tv Profile Cooper Cooper Pillot starred as himself, and was the band's manager. In the show, Cooper has a crush on a girl named Patty Scoggins. He is known for wearing a suit and glasses. Cooper's Share Tv Profile Jesse Cook Jesse Draper starred as Jesse Cook, and was the band's tutor and babysitter. In the show, Jesse is not very intelligent, so Rosalina and Qaasim help her grade the band members' assignments. She calls Alex her "little boyfriend" and wears several different kinds of tattoos. Much to Alex's dismay, Jesse is dating the Timmerman Brothers—Donnie, Johnny, and Billy. Jesse Cook's Share Tv Profile Other Casts The other casts are listed on the main page here: The Naked Brothers Band... Category:Characters